Blackbird and Beyond
by bleeker8
Summary: Behind the Scenes of Blaine and Kurt's relationship starting when Kurt sings Blackbird and continuing on...


Blaine knocked nervously on the Hummel-Hudson front door. He'd been here plenty of times before but it was different today. He had just figured out that he was in love with Kurt.

Kurt's clear and beautiful voice had rang out across the Warbler's practice room.

**Blackbird Fly. Blackbird Fly.**

**Into the light of the dark black night.**

Kurt was dressed all in black. Kurt really was the most courageous people Blaine had ever met. He'd come to Saturday morning Warbler practice dressed in mourning. For a bird. But Kurt had cared about the bird and here he was honestly and openly singing out his feelings. Blaine's heart ached as he listened to the song. And, he thought, Kurt's got the most beautiful voice,

_I'm in love. Blaine thought to himself. "Ohmigod, I'm in love." _

And today instead of going out for their post rehearsal coffee, Kurt had begged off.

It should have been so easy to go up to Kurt after the song and give Kurt a hug. A couple of the other guys did but suddenly Blaine found that for the first time he was nervous to approach one of his closest friends.

Wes had called a ten-minute break after Kurt's performance and Blaine waited until he saw Wes heading back toward his gavel before he finally worked up the nerve to approach Kurt. Blaine walked up to his friend-the one he had just discovered he was falling in love with-and gave him a little shoulder bump.

"Are you doing okay, Kurt?" _A shoulder bump? Really, Blaine. That was smooth. What is wrong with you? The guy's pet just died he's not trying out for the rugby team. _

Kurt shrugged.

"I'm really sorry about Pavarotti. Can I take you out for coffee after practice?"

"I don't think I'm up for it today. I have to figure out where to bury Pavarotti."

"Let me know what you decide. I want to be there."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks."

_Hug him. C'mon you can do it. _Instead reach out his hand and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. _Okay, that was kind of a maiden aunt at an uncomfortable wake move. Slightly better than a shoulder bump-but not by much. What is wrong with you, Mr. Anderson?_

There was a bang of a gavel.

Blaine leaned into Kurt and gave him a flirty, teasing smile. "I guess it's time for everyone to doo-wop behind me while I sing every solo in the medley of Pink songs."

"Sorry." Kurt muttered with a smirk. "I didn't mean it. Well, I guess I kind of did."

Blaine smiled and shrugged. And for once he was disappointed when the singing part of rehearsal actually started. And after rehearsal, Kurt disappeared before Blaine could disentangle himself from Wes and David. Blaine was surprised by how much his heart already ached at Kurt's absence.

Blaine didn't know if not being up for coffee also meant Kurt wouldn't appreciate an unannounced visitor. But here he was. Blaine didn't know if he could wait all the way until Monday to see his friend again. That was a full day and a half away.

Blaine knocked again and Burt, dressed like he'd been working at his garage, opened the door.

"Oh, it's you." Burt seemed a little wary and Blaine couldn't blame him. Their last conversation had been a little awkward. "Kurt expecting you?" Burt was obviously hoping that Blaine hadn't come to talk to him again.

"No, but I brought him this." Blaine held up a purple velvet box. "I wanted to give this to Kurt. Somehow, I just don't think he'll be satisfied with a shoe box."

Why are these conversations with this kid always so confusing, thought Burt. "You guys going show shopping?"

"It's for Pavarotti." Blaine clarified holding out the box

Burt blinked again and then put two and two together. He let out a big sigh and then concern and worry scrunched up his mouth. "The bird died."

Blaine nodded.

Just then a blood-curdling scream came from the kitchen. Burt and Blaine ran in, followed closely by Finn stomping down the stairs. Carole had opened the freezer to pull out a package of chicken breasts to defrost for supper without watching. And a dead yellow bird had come flying out of the freezer and was now lying in the middle of the floor.

"Pavarotti!" Kurt cried, flying into the room. He went and scooped the frozen bird up.

"Kurt? That's maybe not the best place for your-the dead-for Pav…um, you should have warned Carole." Burt tried to sound stern but failed.

"I'm so sorry. I meant to-I just got distracted cleaning out his cage and organizing his things. I'm sorry."

Carole softened immediately when she saw her stepson cradling the bird gently. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I know how much you cared about that bird. I hope I didn't hurt him."

"I don't think you could have made pavarotarian any worse off than he is already." Finn said.

"Pavarotti." Kurt corrected Finn. "I didn't know where to put him. I didn't want him to decompose before I could figure out where to bury him-"

"Maybe you could put him in something," Burt offered and Blaine stepped forward and held out the velvet box.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked completely surprised. Did the boy Kurt was secretly (or not so secretly in love with) like just appear from nowhere like a knight in shining armor with a ready made bird-sized coffin?

"I saw this and thought of Pavarotti. I thought he'd look great in purple-since you know, he was yellow-"

_Ohmigod, Blaine, seriously you didn't just say that Pav color coordinated to his casket? Where did your normally dapper social skills go? Maybe it's the fact that when you look at Kurt now it feels like you can't breath. The lack of oxygen must be affecting your normal ability to speak in a somewhat eloquent way._

Kurt gently laid the bird inside the box. "It's perfect!" He said. And then he threw his arms around Blaine and gave him a hug. "Of course, I'll have to decorate the casket. I have a feeling Pavarotti would want something that glitters."

Carole turned to Blaine. "Are you staying for supper?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded eagerly. "Thanks, I'd love to. I think it's meatloaf night in the dorm."

"Well, I'm just going to call for a pizza. For some strange reason I am no longer in the mood for chicken. Is there anything you don't eat on Pizza?"  
>Blaine did not have the heart to tell her that he is actually lactose intolerant and has a hard time with cheese. He could just suffer later. Kurt is more than worth and little stomach pain.<p>

"I eat anything." Blaine said.

Blaine tried hard not to give away to Kurt what he was feeling-the thrill that ran through Blaine's body as their shoulders touched as they scrunched together on the couth to watch a movie with Finn. Or the fact that Blaine's heart raced deliciously every time Kurt looked over at him.

Blaine wasn't good at this. He was impulsive by nature. He acted on his feelings the second he felt them. He spoke and did things before he had a chance to think things through. How else could he explain the fact that just a couple weeks earlier after he had left-er, been kicked out of- Kurt's room, concerned about Kurt's lack of sex education had headed right over to Burt's place of work to have "the talk" with his friend's father –in front of his friend's father's employees.

Blaine grimaced. That conversation might make it even more awkward around Burt if he could convince Kurt out go out with him.

Blaine usually acted right away on his feelings. This spontaneity made him a better-in the moment-performer (ready to leap onto furniture in a single bound) but he didn't want Kurt to look back on this day and think that was the day my bird died and Blaine told me he actually did like me-like that.

_Just how long of a mourning period should I give Kurt? And how should I announce my feelings to him? It's gotta be romantic, special, unforgettable._

After the Gap Attack, Blaine didn't figure he could use any form of serenading (backed by the Warblers) to confess his love. And after the several, "I don't want to talk about that" talk they'd had over the past couple of weeks "When I get you Alone would definitely not be the right choice. Blaine knew he had to rule out pretty much any song that mentioned sex toys.

But Blaine kind of hoped that in practice, Kurt wouldn't be as reluctant to actually do things-kiss…and maybe some other things…as he was to talk about them. Blaine knew he could and would be patient. He was falling in love. He could wait forever for Kurt if that's what it took. But, he wouldn't mind not waiting too long.

Blaine spent all of Sunday trying to come up with something special to do for Kurt. Lately, Kurt had been complaining a lot about how Blaine got all the solos. And after hearing Blackbird Blaine had fallen in love with Kurt-'s voice. Kurt deserved his own solo.

Blaine remembered when he'd asked Kurt to help him rehearse "Baby it's Cold Outside". Blaine remembers the thrill that ran thought him as the two of them collapsed together on the couch. _How could I have been so oblivious, Blaine wondered. _Kurt had said, "too bad they'd never let us sing that duet together-I mean as two artists.

_A duet. He could sing a duet with Kurt. _

Blaine scrambled for his phone. "Wes? I think we should rearrange out eleven o'clock number." There was a pause. "Well, I was thinking more like a total re-do. New song. New direction entirely."

Blaine couldn't help smiling when he saw Kurt enter Dalton's front doors. No way had Blaine been loitering in the foyer for the last thirty minutes hoping to be there when Kurt first walked in.

Blaine couldn't contain his excitement as he hurried to Kurt's side. "Hey," he greeted Kurt with a huge smile.

He looks happy to see me, Kurt thought pleasantly, But Kurt had recently made a vow not to read too much into Blaine's happiness as it related to him. Too much disappointment. Blaine's always seems happy to see lots of people. Rachel included and all sorts of Gap Managers. Girls from our sister school. Blaine would flirt with anyone. Why am I so frustrated with him, Kurt wondered. I am not even being fair. But Kurt's good will stopped short when Blaine made his big announcement.

"I've called an emergency meeting of the Warblers. Today at eleven. You HAVE to be there."

Kurt noticed how elated Blaine looked. Oh no, the countertenor thought, Gap Attack: Part Two. What new guy had Blaine run into while shopping? Reminder to self: do not let Blaine shop alone. Not only because he picks up guys at Abercrombie but also because he could use a little help in the style department.

What is wrong with me? Kurt thought. Blaine is my friend. The friend who drove an hour and a half to bring me the perfect casket for Pavarotti and spent the whole evening-supportively snuggled, oh god how Kurt loved having Blaine so close, the warmth of him, the smell of him, the HIM of him-on the couch watching movies Finn picked out just to cheer him up. God, thought Kurt, I am not having any luck shaking my crush on him.

Blaine grabbed some of Kurt's books. "Walk you to history?"

And it is impossible to get over somebody when they continuously, but so obliviously, keep flirting with you! Kurt groaned to himself and let the junior walk him down the wrong hallway.

"Isn't this the science wing?" Kurt asked after several minutes had passed.

Blaine shook his head and let out a small laugh. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I've only been attending this school for two and a half years. I think I'm just wandering aimlessly actually."

"Getting stressed about Regionals?" Kurt asked.

"Something like that." Blaine muttered. Then his look of excitement came back. "See you at eleven." Then the Warbler's usual lead singer disappeared down the hallway late for his own first period class.

"All in favor of Kurt singing the duet with me?"

Wes's gavel came down and applause erupted. Blaine was surprised by how successfully the meeting went. (Of course, he'd spent the morning lobbying most of his friends to vote for Kurt- he'd wanted this moment to go perfectly). And he was absolutely delighted to see Kurt's surprise turn into pure happiness. Blaine smiled and winked at his friend.

_Winked? Ohmygod Blaine, I don't think liking someone is good for you. Why am I suddenly such a dork? I can't find a classroom I've only been in a thousand times? I wink at people? _

But Kurt looks so happy. So excited. The guys kept clapping Kurt on the back and offering congrats as the Warblers wandered en masse to lunch.

Kurt finally fell back as his teammates go t more excited for their impending food that his duet. He wanted to duck into a quiet hallway and call his dad.

He wished he could text his friends at McKinley because they'd know more than anyone how much this meant to him. But that would be breaking the 'No passing valuable information to the competition rule". And to tell them that he was singing a duet-with BLAINE! Why did Blaine pick him? Could this mean something? Could this mean anything different than the hundred other things Blaine had done that Kurt had thought meant something?

Blaine hung back too hoping to have a moment with Kurt alone.

"Congratulations! You totally deserve it!"

"Why?" Kurt asked suddenly. "I mean thank you. And wow. And I can't believe everyone-anyone-voted for me without even an audition."

"Because you have a beautiful singing voice. You blew everyone away with Blackbird."

"I'm so excited," Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm and making the other boy's stomach go flip-flop. "Also, kind of nervous. This is a lot of responsibility. Oh no, what if we don't win and its all my fault. Oh-I might be a little nauseous too."

"You be wonderful." Blaine said.

"I've got to go call my dad." Kurt said and ran off. "I didn't want to do it in front of everyone. That would make me look like such a dork. But he'll be so excited. I'm excited. Thank you, Blaine."

This was not a good day for Blaine academically. He'd been late to first period. Before lunch he'd barely paid attention to anything because he was nervous about the meeting. After lunch he couldn't pay attention because he had to find the perfect duet.

"Mr. Anderson, I don't know where you are but we are about to sign the Treaty of Versailles. Would you mind joining us? Maybe you could explain what was short sighted about the treaty." That was from his history teacher.

His math teacher chided him in a similar way. "Blaine, I don't know what you are thinking about so deeply but I have a feeling it isn't finding the derivative. Would you mind doing problem 18 on the board?"

Blaine decided to skip Physics. He tried to get Wes and David to skip with him. His roommate Thad would be no help. He was always okay with anything Blaine came up with and he wanted real advice. He'd narrowed his duet choice to three songs.

"Please Wes."

"Blaine, the AP exam is in a month. I can't." Wes said, adding. "Just don't pick anything too romantic. We got the list of judges. There's a tea party homeschooler and a nun. Be careful."

"What do you mean?" Blaine blinked uncomprehendingly.

Wes shook his head. He wasn't willing to let reality weigh down his friend. "I trust you. You'll pick the perfect song."

"I'll help." David offered. He hated physics.

Kurt's phone beeped. **Where u at**

Kurt typed a quick response and quickly picked his glue gun back up.

**Don't move**

Moments later Blaine enters the study room. "What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt says in a resigned tone of voice.

Blaine doesn't catch it at first because he was so excited to hunt Kurt down and start practicing their duet. He has been trying to figure out when he is going to work in that he thinks he might be falling in love with his countertenor but hasn't quite worked out how to do that…should he wait until they win Regionals?

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect number for our duet and we should practice." _Ugh, did I just tell him to hurry up? He's decorating a casket for his dead pet. With a bedazzler? Only Kurt…and where does he keep that thing here at school_?

"Do tell." Kurt looked up and smiled excitedly.

Blaine's heart was a fast drum roll. _Why am I so nervous? _"Candles by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed," Kurt says. _He likes it! _"You're usually so top forty."

"Well, I just wanted…something…more emotional." Blaine said and then slid into the seat next to Kurt.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked.

Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. This was it. This was the moment. He closed his eyes trying to think of the right thing to say but he brain didn't seem to be communicating with his tongue. He stumbled over his words.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. He shifted in his seat so that he could better stare into those hazel eyes but then knew immediately that was a bad idea. His mouth went dry. He couldn't get the words out. He shook his head a little. "Watching you do Blackbird this week. That was the moment for me." _I'm totally messing this up. _"About you." _Am I even making sense? Go for it. _ "You move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine's natural spontaneity took over and he stood and kissed Kurt. And it was delicious. Blaine's stomach clenched from nervousness and excitement. When he felt Kurt's hand grab his face, Blaine felt electricity and warmth and kissed his friend even more eagerly.

The two broke apart and Blaine looked at Kurt to try to gauge his reaction to the kiss. But Kurt was just staring at him shocked and momentarily speechless.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He looked away shyly and said, "We should-we should practice."

"I thought we were," Kurt gave Blaine one of his adorable smiled. And the two pair of lips, and hands flew back to each other.


End file.
